TW: Torchwood drabbles
by toobeauty
Summary: Drabbles generated by weekly prompt words
1. Stranger

**TITLE**: _A stranger in my bed._  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all mistakes are mine. My Alexander & Hephaestion comm. Prompt word for this week is "stranger".

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>A stranger in my bed – 100 words.<p>

Ianto woke up and slightly moved; he didn't want to wake up Jack, who claimed he didn't need rest but that was deeply asleep. The rest had nothing to do with strenuous activities on that bed; on the contrary, Jack had crawled onto his bed in the dead of night, kissed his shoulder and fell asleep.

Ianto looked at Jack, who came back from that year resigned but with a tiny hint of hope and a desire to enjoy life.

Ianto looked at his stranger, his boss and lover and thought that life might have offered them a second chance.


	2. It is not what you think

**TITLE**: _It is not what you think._  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.  
><strong>PAIRINGSCHARACTERS**: Jack / Ianto (implied)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. My Alexander & Hephaestion comm. Prompt word for this week is "it is not what you think".

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>"It is not what you think" murmured Jack into his unconscious lover's ear.<p>

"I really care about you, I love spending time with you, here and also in the quietness of your flat."

The whispering continued while a big warm hand caressed the bruised forehead, which was completely swollen.

"Come back to me, Yan, and let me show you what I really mean, what I have been trying to tell you since I came back"

The Captain brushed his warm lips onto cool ones.

"Wake up for me, gorgeous, I need you and … love you."


	3. How long?

****DISCLAIMER**: **I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all mistakes are mine. My Alexander & Hephaestion comm. Prompt word for this week is "How long".

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

**These are three drabbles in progressive style with the same prompt word, hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

><p><strong>The conversation. -<strong>** 100 words.**

"**How long**?" asked Rhiannon.

"Difficult to say exactly, but … around two years" said Ianto blushing.

"And in all this time weren't you able to tell me you were dating a man?" she asked.

"Well, it is a bit complicated" said Ianto scratching his neck nervously.

"Why? Doesn't he love you?"

"I don't know"

"How come don't you know? What does he answer when you say I love you?"

"I have never told him" said Ianto with his eyes out casted.

"Why not?"

"Because I am afraid of loving him"

**The confession – 100 words.**

"You shouldn't have come with me!" said Jack hugging Ianto.

"I wouldn't like to be anywhere but here with you" said Ianto with difficulty; the virus was taking his claim on him.

"Don't go, stay with me" whispered Jack.

"It was good, wasn't it?" said Ianto.

"Almost perfect" replied Jack and smiled that little one only reserved for his lover.

"I want to tell you something, Jack"

"Don't waste your breath … "

"**How long** do I have left?"

"One or two minutes …"

"So, I love you, Jack …"

**The solution – 100 words.**

Jack was devastated; he had had many lovers but no one had known him as Ianto did.

This was one of the many reasons why he couldn't mourn him. He could also feel the presence of his young lover near him, in the Hub, in his flat …

Suddenly the Tardis appeared in the Hub, the Doctor ran to the vaults, opened the cryogenic chamber where Ianto was and pointed his sonic screwdriver to him. Ianto gasped back to life.

Jack ran and hugged his lover tightly and asked:

"**How long** do we have, Doctor?"

"Let's say _forever_!"


	4. Wake

**TITLE**: _Wake._

**AUTHOR**: Too_beauty  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that ajck and Ianto belong to each other.  
><strong>PAIRINGSCHARACTERS**: Ianto / Jack (implied)  
><strong>GENRE<strong>: Romance/Angst.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. My Alexander & Hephaestion comm. Prompt word for this week is "wake".

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>I am always afraid that you will not do it anymore but luckily, you do that every time, even though it is painful for your body and disappointing for your heart and soul.<p>

Since years ago, I am there waiting for you, with my arms wide open, ready to catch your flailing ones; with a warm chest, ready to cradle your head and your first gasp of life when you are back from the darkness; with my entire heart that swells with love with your muffled and needy "Ianto".

I cannot promise forever but I can promise being there for you every time and loving each time when in my arms you wake.


	5. Once again

**TITLE**: Once again_._

**AUTHOR**: Too_beauty  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that ajck and Ianto belong to each other.  
><strong>PAIRINGSCHARACTERS**: Ianto / Jack (implied)  
><strong>GENRE<strong>: Romance/Angst.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. My Alexander & Hephaestion comm. Prompt word for this week is "again".

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Here I am again, with your lifeless body between my arms, and I wonder how many more times I will do it. My heart breaks a little every time you die, when I see those lovely grey-blue eyes without their usual bright or felt your lips, always warm and needy, horribly cold.<p>

Then you gasped back again into life and even though I know it is painful for you, my heart jumps great with joy because I can hold you again.

Your eyes in my eyes, your arms hugging me tight and just my usual greeting:

- "Welcome back, cariad"


	6. Seriously?

**TITLE**: _Seriously?_

**AUTHOR**: Too_beauty  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.  
><strong>PAIRINGSCHARACTERS**: Jack / Ianto  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. My Alexander & Hephaestion comm. Prompt word for this week is "seriously".

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?"<p>

"Yes"

"You have never liked it before"

"It is time to move forwards …"

"Seriously?"

"Stop asking me that!"

"Sorry but it is so weird … "

"I can and I want to do it … seriously"

"When will this happen?"

"As soon as the Rift permits it. Can you start organizing?"

"Of course. So big or small?"

"Intimate"

"Rings?"

"Gold"

"Cake?"

"Chocolate"

"Witnesses?"

"Tosh and the Doctor"

"So that's all"

"Ianto, is that a yes?"

"Seriously, Jack?"


	7. Silence

He knew from the very beginning that loving him was wrong, not because the man in the military coat didn't deserve being loved, because he had realized that it would be unrequited. This was just sex, two bodies sharing and enjoying attraction.

But when the Welshman realized that for him it was so much more, he panicked and his shyness and invisibility returned. He swore that "his" Captain would never know about his change of heart; he would go on being his part time shag for the others while, deep down inside his heart, he would love him in silence.


	8. Warn  crackfic

**TITLE**: _I warn you!_

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.  
><strong>PAIRINGSCHARACTERS**: Jack / Ianto  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. My Alexander & Hephaestion comm. Prompt word for this week is "warn".

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>The immortal looked at the young man in front of him and blushed, the dashing Captain's cheeks were flushed; he had been caught red-handed by his young and immortal lover some minutes ago and silence had reigned since then.<p>

An arched bushy brown eyebrow was the sign Jack was waiting for, if Ianto did the "eyebrow thing" he would not be so angry, but he also knew that his Welshman could punish him where it hurt him most.

_- "This is the last time I warn you, I'll sleep around or better leave you if you mismatch my socks again"_


	9. Location

"What are you doing, gorgeous?"

"Signing" said the Welshman.

"What?" asked the immortal getting closer.

"A house purchase document" said Ianto without lifting his gaze from the papers.

"A house? And have you found someone to share it with?" asked Jack quietly.

"Yep" Ianto replied smiling with a satisfied expression on his face.

Blue-grey eyes narrowed until they became two slits.

"Interesting location, why have you chosen it?" asked Jack, biting his lower lip.

"It is close to the hub but at the same time in a secluded peaceful location" explained Ianto while putting the signed papers onto a brown envelope.

"And will this house have a garden?"

"I am thinking more about a backyard orchard because my partner likes vegetables and fruits a lot" he said, trying hard to hide his smile.

"And a front garden?" Jack asked, his voice an octave lower than usual.

"Nope, it has a wide porch so we can spend nights looking at the stars."

"I really hope you two enjoy it"

"Thanks. By the way, as a co owner, you also have to sign on the dotted line"


	10. Fragile?

**TITLE**: _Fragile?_

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't know the people involved, TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Ianto Jones, team (implied)  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. My Alexander & Hephaestion comm. Prompt word for this week is "fragile".

**Feedback:** yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Many people confused fragility with weakness but he was not weak, he could manage rabid weevils, a depressed Tosh, a sarcastic Owen, a jealous Gwen and a larger than life Jack.<p>

Many people confused fragility with gayness but he was not gay because it was only Jack who made his heart beat faster and blush with a single caress or compliment.

Many people confused fragility with delicacy but he was not delicate; he enjoyed tailored suits, silk ties, good coffee and interesting books and films and anything that could offer him some kind of enjoyment.

Many people thought he was fragile, if he were, he would have ended his life long time before.

He was not weak.

He was not gay.

He was not delicate.

He was not fragile.

He was simply … Ianto Jones.


	11. Mistakes  xover with Alexander

This si a crossover with Torchwood and

* * *

><p>Ianto stepped off the Tardis, speaking between his teeth:<p>

"I knew it was a mistake to let him choose our honeymoon destination"

000000

Jack flashed his megawatt smile while entering the back garden of the Babylonian palace.

"Alex boy, health to you" said Jack hugging the man in front of him.

"Jacky boy, health to you too, saw the blue light in the sky and thought about you"

"Long time no see, my king" said Jack taking a good look at the man.

"Yes, indeed, what are you doing here, by the way? You caught us during a rest." Alexander replied

"US? Who is "us" naughty boy?" Jack asked but he already knew the answer.

"Who else, my Phai and me!" the blonde smiled.

"Do I get to know him today?" asked Jack with a wicked smile on his lips.

"Yes, thanks the gods, he is here with me" answered Alexander.

"Good, last time I was here, he was building one of your bridges. But just a question: have you made of him an honest man?" Jack asked seriously.

"Oh, yes we got married at Susa" said Alexander blushing. What about you? Still sleeping with anything with a pulse? The king asked back.

"NO, I got married too! Ah!, that reminds me, Ianto where are you?" Jack asked a bit worried.

00000

Meanwhile, the Welshman was astonished with the Palace and all his history lessons came back to him. He started to follow Jack when he felt a bit dizzy – one of the side effects of time travelling- and rested his hand onto the marble wall.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a baritone voice asked him from behind.

When Ianto turned round, cerulean eyes met blue-grey ones and his cheeks blushed immediately. Hephaestion rushed to his side and hugging Ianto's shoulders, he led the man to a couch and made him rest his head onto the Macedonian's lap.

"Don't worry, this dizziness will be over soon, rest your eyes and let me look after you for a while" said Hephaestion while drawing small circles on Ianto's temples. Ianto sighed, relaxing more than he really expected.

"Maybe, just maybe, coming here was NOT a mistake at all" wondered Ianto when he opened his sleepy eyes and found the most gorgeous smile and eyes fixed on his own.


End file.
